Talk:Shisui Uchiha/Archive 2
Video Game debut Does anyone remember if he was mentioned in Ultimate Ninja Impact? That's the debut for Kotoamatsukami, and I highly doubt they would have mentioned the genjutsu without mentioning the user. Omnibender - Talk - 04:09, March 2, 2013 (UTC) 10 year interval For it to be known Kotoamatsukami can only be used once a decade Shisui would need to have awakened his Mangekyo at least prior to his death right?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 03:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, so?--Elveonora (talk) 10:12, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::If you're going to suggest ten years prior to his death, no, we don't know. It is possible that these techniques are hereditary, just the way that Saskue and Itachi possess the same set of abilities and they all knew beforehand that it would take that long.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) But that's wrong since it's been stated to be unique to Shisui, can you imagine how valuable would another pair of eyes with Kotoamatsukami be? There isn't/wasn't any. So the OP is more than likely right, Shisui already had his doujutsu circa a decade prior his death, tho I still don't see what it has to do with anything--Elveonora (talk) 11:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Now hold one second, it was never proven SHISUI could only use it every 10 years. Itachi may have stated it took 10 years to be used again without H.Senju's DNA, BUT I think he meant it would take 10 years for THE CROW to use it again... It makes NO sense for Shisui himself to be able to use the technique with both of his eyes and have it not be able to use for 10 years... Shisui tried to use it that day on the WHOLE clan, and if he can use it only once a day, then that is why he couldn't use it again and then Itachi was given the eye he used and put it in the crow, the crow can only use it every 10 years.... that makes more sense than anything (talk) 03:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Btw Itachi was just about 11-11.5yrs when Shisui gave him that eye and died and then he awakened his Mangekyo, so 11 plus 10 equals?? 21.. his Databook 3 age which is why he couldn't use it on Sasuke.. the crow could not use it but every 10 years. (talk) 03:20, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Reading the manga over, he doesn't say that the ability works every ten years, just the eye itself, which was in the crow. I guess, it was us who misunderstood what he meant. Logically, by evidence alone, we have enough to change up what we have put on Kotoamatsukami and Shisui's page. "Unlike Shisui, those who obtain the power unnaturally .... blah....blah....blah..." JaZZBaND (talk) 06:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Exactly, I am glad you see it too. (talk) 22:22, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Shisui's body I have a doubt: Earlier in Naruto and according to the Konoha Police Force, Shisui was found drowned in the Naka River but much later after the timeskip, Itachi said that Shisui erased his existence and his body was never found. What happened? Dragon NJMB (talk) 06:15, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :If true, then likely a retcon--Elveonora (talk) 09:56, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Yashiro never said that they found his body, just that he drowned himself in the Nakano River; these are all things that could have been put in a suicide note.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:06, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::But I'm still bothered with the sentence: "Shisui was found..". That means that someone saw the body. If not the case, Yashiro should say: "Shisui is dead, Shisui is nowhere or something similar." Dragon NJMB (talk) 00:48, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::They never said Shisui's body was found though. It's a mistranslation that shouldn't even be in the article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) about his arm again Related to above topic and this was already discussed at least once, but according to this http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Shisui_Uchiha/Archive_1#Corpse_found_or_no_corpse_found.3F both are true statements in manga but latest edits by Cerez indicate it was mistranslation? Because there's no way Danzo could have had Shisui's arm without his corpse being found since the last time we see Shisui before dying, he has both arms.--Elveonora (talk) 13:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :It is never stated that Danzo has Shisui's arm. The only thing Danzo or anyone else said he took from Shisui was his eye. There was some mention of Danzo's Sharingan possessing Shisui's chakra but they never say the exact nature of it or what that means.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:49, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Ao said Danzo's Shisui eye and arm had the same chaka--Elveonora (talk) 14:10, May 6, 2013 (UTC) : Wow! That's right! What do you propose we do? JaZZBaND (talk) 20:13, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::check again the raws/viz to make sure Cerez's edit was correct? They either found his body or didn't. If the latter, a trivia mention or something should be brought up that Danzo somehow got access to his arm, suggesting he was in possession of Shisui's corpse or something. But that thing is right, Danzo having Shisui's arm was never stated, but then we would be left with whole another problem as of why his Hashi arm had Shisui's chakra--Elveonora (talk) 20:43, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure we've checked the raw before regarding the arm. Funny how this seems to be a rather recurring topic, it resurfaces from time to time. All the translations I have ever read mentioned that the arm was Shisui's. Omnibender - Talk - 22:06, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::how was his corpse not found then?--Elveonora (talk) 22:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Could simply be a plot hole. Maybe Danzō ambushed Shisui after Itachi finished helping him, or watched from a distance to see what he did with the body and salvaged the arm. IDK. Omnibender - Talk - 22:29, May 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Then perhaps the wording should be changed a little bit, leaving space for personal interpretation since nothing was confirmed about him in fact having the arm, only the chakra comment suggests it. So rather than "Danzo had/stole Shisui Uchiha's arm" it should state "Ao noted the chakras to be familiar and made an allude to Shisui, suggesting it might also have belonged to him" etc. An unlikely scenario as is could possibly be that Hashirama and Shisui had the same or very similar chakra signature and color--Elveonora (talk) 22:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, I can't find any mention of him having Shisui's arm anymore, so it's a no-issue at this point. Looks like someone has already taken care of that--Elveonora (talk) 23:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to speculate that both sentences are correct, seeing as they could be. i mean shisui could have drowned himself in the river, the uchiha clan could have recovered his body, an sometime near after the body could have come up missing or stolen. however this is all just my speculation Iowndisciti (talk) 17:36, May 28, 2013 (UTC) The interval problem Alright, I shall re-open this discussion. Itachi's statement is as clear as it can get. Kotoamatsukami can't be used for another decade without Hashirama's cells. There is no mention of who can use it only every ten years, may it be the crowd or Shisui. Therefore it would be plain wrong to add that only the crowd can use it every decade. Seelentau 愛議 14:43, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed here. Not too sure where else it's mentioned.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:12, December 9, 2013 (UTC) That is just retarded... he has one mangekyo technique he can use in both eyes.. but can only use it twice in 20 years??? Think about that before you go on saying Shisui himself can only use it a every decade for each eye. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 14:51, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :I translated what the manga said. It's not my fault that it's retarded. Seelentau 愛議 14:58, March 28, 2014 (UTC) even if the manga states it, I seriously doubt that shisui could only use kotoamatsukami once every ten years. Most likely the time limit has been extended on it (to ten years) simply because that crow doesnt possess Uchiha D.N.A. We'll use what we know to make simple inferences. *1. ) we know that having hashirama cells speeds up the time interval for using it dramatically, other wise danzo would have never bothered going after the power in the first place (he's a very impatient man, as seen in the kage summit) *2. ) we know that uchiha's can use MS related techniques much easier (requiring less chakra, stamina, time, and not as much eye strain) than non-bloodline eye users (as seen by obito using kamui much more often than kakashi). *3. ) we know that shisui and itachi are around the same age (give or take 2-3 years), and when shisui died he couldn't have been much older than 15 ( uchiha massacre took place when sasuke was eight, and hes 11-12 at the begining of pre-shippuden. itachi is seven years older than sasuke, meaning itachi was 15-17 when the massacre happened, meaning shisui was 13-19 when he died) *4. ) Itachi was in the third great ninja war, meaning shisui also was, most likely ( he would have been about 6 during this time if itachi was four). *5. ) based on the information above, this does not leave shisui enough time (10 years)(actually it does, but just barely!) between a time when he could have developed MS (during the third great ninja war when he was about 6), and his death (about 15 years old). it leaves him even less time if the ability has to be learned and then trained. My conclusion would be that Kotoamatsukami's time limit depends on the users lineage. for example it would be 10 years for a non uchiha user (like the crow), two or three times every year for a pure blood uchiha, and a few times a week for someone with senju and uchiha DNA (as seen by danzo who used it during the kage summit, then tried to use it on sasuke no less than 1 1/2 days later). Of course, this is all complete speculation though. Iowndisciti (talk) 03:56, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :Some of it is sadly wrong: :# Correct. :# Correct. :# Wrong. Don't know how old Shisui was and Itachi was 13 when he massacred the clan. He is five years older than Sasuke. :# Of course Shisui was, but we don't know what age he was. :# Since the relevant information above is wrong, this point is moot. :Again, we can only go by what the manga states and as I said above, it never mentions anything like "the crow can only use it every ten years". It's "ten years w/o Hashi's cells", full stop. Seelentau 愛議 11:06, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Article Anime Picture Ok, this has been bothering me for quite some time. Although I am pretty sure we've discussed this in the past, I need to know why the anime picture of Shisui is a picture that obviously belongs in his abilities section(debatable, i'm sure). We have enough anime screen time of Shisui to come up with a better pic. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 12:53, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I agree, his current anime pic looks like he is drugged--Elveonora (talk) 13:17, December 30, 2013 (UTC) :Because no one's decided that it required changing. Feel free to present the wiki with options for change.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:33, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well that brings me to another question. What are the rulings on pictures on the wiki? I mean, if i can recall correctly, there was once a picture of Shisui that was edited from it's original release.(In fear of violating the image policy)It was the brief portrayal of Shisui in shipp. episode 201, but instead of his picture's color scheme being inverted, it was edited to look normal. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 09:09, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :We can't use that. If it were a case here there were no alternatives then possibly, but we don't really use images tht have been edited to that extent.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:35, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm, then I suppose the current image will just have to do. Let's just hop a better one comes along. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 19:56, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Check this out http://www.saiyanisland.com/2014/04/naruto-storm-revolution-shisui-uchiha-scan-english-translated/ ItachiWasAHero (talk) 23:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :We already know. That's why Shishi has had a video game section for about three days now. Omnibender - Talk - 00:19, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Is Kagami really his father? I thought Shisui is only Kagami's descendant, no? at least according to this! or does the raw mention something else?Rex-05 (talk) 20:12, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :The raw states that Shisui was Kagami's son, yes.--JOA20 (talk) 20:15, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::As that is an image of the actual Viz translation, I don't think it's actually a problem, someone else with more expertise in the area will have to correct me. Anyway, the word used in the raw is , which can be translated both as "descendant" and "offspring" as far as I know. I'll have to defer that to Seelentau, but considering how close the generations were, I find it unlikely that Kagami wasn't his father. Omnibender - Talk - 20:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, it can mean both. He could be his nephew or so, dunno. We shouldn't label him as Kagami's son. Seelentau 愛議 01:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Uh, nephew wouldn't make him a descendant would? It would give them close kinship, but descendant would be out of the table. Omnibender - Talk - 01:24, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::Not by blood. Anyway, Kagami to Shisui is like Madara to Obito. Seelentau 愛議 01:27, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Shisui is closer in age to Itachi. In Shisui and Kagami's pages their relationship status should be removed since they are not Father/Son. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 02:54, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :We don't know how old Shisui was. Seelentau 愛議 11:06, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Wait.. I was mistaken you're right. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 23:41, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Susanno? I know games is not recognized as canon, but should it be mentioned Shisui has a Susanno designed by Masashi Kishimoto, for the Revolutions game? Green colour and all? Sparxs77 (talk) 22:30, April 16, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry correcting my own grammar: Games *are* not recognized... Sparxs77 (talk) 22:32, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Source?--Elveonora (talk) 22:33, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :::@Sparxs: It's already mentioned in Susanoo's trivia section. @Elve-kun: Saiyanisland or ANN. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:43, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::How canon is that supposed to be?--Elveonora (talk) 22:44, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Kishi himself designed this Susanoo exclusively for this game besides Akatsuki members customs and that Mecha-Naruto. You can consider it like Road to Ninja movie storyline. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:48, April 16, 2014 (UTC) It's cool that Kishimoto made that Susanoo. I don't think we should consider it canon enough to mention in the body of the article. I think what would tie this in as a valid trivia point is the fact that Kishimoto designed it. That still doesn't mean it is something he wants to tie into the canon story --Cerez365™ (talk) 23:31, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Maybe if it appears in the anime/OVA part of the game. Munchvtec (talk) 15:33, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Descendant/Father I'm quite confused as to why Shisui is stated to have Kagumi as a descendant when Kagumi lived before Shisui. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:10, April 21, 2014 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :He isn't stated to have him as a descendant, he's stated to be his descendant. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 12:15, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::What his infobox is stating is that, Shisui gave birth to a line of people who later had Kagumi but that's a timeline error as Shisui wasn't even alive during the Frist War, evidence being Itachi and him being best friends. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 16:25, April 21, 2014 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Susanoo The Susanoo has a drill and it's green. DetectiveDuckling (talk) 12:25, April 23, 2014 (UTC) http://www.saiyanisland.com/2014/04/naruto-storm-revolution-shisuis-susanoo/ No links. It's already mentioned in the infobox here.JOA20 (talk) 12:28, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Because to look up two sections above requires too much effort--Elveonora (talk) 12:30, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Re-added link. That's a news website. It's okay.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:33, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Would it kill for a simple, regular sized title? Also, please come down of the hype high and look to see if the info is already there instead of making a dupe section. Omnibender - Talk - 21:22, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Fire Release Should his Fire Release and his Great Fireball Technique lose the Anime Only because since we know in Uchiha your considered a man after you can use Great Fireball Technique and he's been referred to as a man by Uchiha previously as seen here. chapter 222 --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 00:40, May 28, 2014 (UTC) : The Fireball technique is a coming of age technique, meaning users are considered adults within their clan upon using it. There is a difference and no, its anime-only because we've only seen him use it in the anime. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:42, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Possible voice actor? http://youtu.be/E3iVKuA0Guo?t=3m49s In this video you hear Konohamaru's voice actor, and Iruka, and Kushina's. What do you think? Shi1238 (talk) 20:25, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Shisui's Infobox Pic Can we change Shisui's picture to get a more, well-positioned infobox image, to keep it consistent with the other pages on the wiki? I added this picture so we can possibly use for Shisui. --New World God (talk) 21:46, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :Is that picture from the video game, Naruto Shippuden UNS Revolution? If it is, sorry, can't use it, this wiki only uses images from the manga and/or anime. --[[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 21:50, September 6, 2014 (UTC) What difference does it make if its from the game. If the designs were done by the same people who made the anime (studio pierrot), Kishimoto? Because by that technicality that would also put the anime, in the same place. Also you would have to get rid of a lot of images based on that 'litmus test'. --New World God (talk) 21:53, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :Then go ahead and add it. When someone realizes its a video game image, it will be removed, simply because there is already an anime image for Shisui. The pic in the article infobox is fine as it is. But do what you want. See what happens. --[[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 21:56, September 6, 2014 (UTC) :: I say don't add it. Not because it's from a game, simply because it's all blurry. no good. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] [[User_talk:Kasan94|''Talkpage]] 21:58, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Finally I get an answer... --New World God (talk) 22:03, September 6, 2014 (UTC) If you could get a better pic that is not so blurry then add it. Munchvtec (talk) 03:24, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I know that it says he grew up with Itachi and he is older than Itachi, but is there anything that points to how old he really is in Databook 4? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 04:02, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Lots of OVA sources There's a whole bunch of information in this article taken from videogame OVAs. Shouldn't the article use phrases like "in Ninja Storm Revolution's OVA..." instead of just making statements like "Shisui was able to defeat Itachi in several sparring matches?" I think this article needs a bit of a cleanup. Darth Itachi (talk) 00:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Crows? In jutsus of Shisui this saying that he is also able to summon crows, is because of the fourth databook, right? --YasakaMagatama (talk) 12:51, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Nickname In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, Shisui refers to himself as "Shisui of Teleportation" in his victory quote. Should we add that as a separate moniker, another translation of "Shunshin no Shisui", or do we omit it as non-canon?--NeedleJizo (talk) 06:14, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :Just another translation of Shunshin no Shisui, and kinda in his infobox and article already. Omnibender - Talk - 13:50, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Since I apparently cannot edit the infobox, the English VA Wikipedia article leads to nowhere, and the English dub calls him "Shisui of Teleportation", not that other thing. At least, that's what Revolution says.